


In a Sea of Stars

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, I used to write a lot of gen Rey character stuff and I forgot how much I enjoy it, Jakku, POV BB-8, Short, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey looks at the stars, and BB-8 sees a hunger in her louder than the growl of her stomach, hidden behind her protestations that she has to wait for her parents, but exposed now.





	In a Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> For a comment_fic prompt: "Star Wars, Rey + BB-8, in a sea of stars."

BB-8 and his new friend, Rey, sit in the quickly-cooling sand outside the AT-AT walker she calls home. BB-8 had been impressed by that, never having heard of a person doing such a thing, and he'd gotten that half smile when he told her. Already, he likes talking to Rey. Most people don't think learning to understand binary is worth their time.

She's not talking now, though. As the sky darkens and stars begin to appear above them, Rey silently leans back to take them in.

BB-8 swivels his head to follow her gaze. It's not often the he sees the stars like this. Usually he's out among them with Poe, and even when he's on a planet, rarely does he have a view equal to the vast sea of glittering lights spilling out across the sky above the wide-open desert.

As beautiful as it is, though, he wants to be up there again, not trapped on Jakku away from everything he knows.

BB-8 looks at Rey again, her eyes still trained on the stars. There's a hunger there louder than the growl of her stomach, hidden behind her protestations that she has to wait for her parents, but exposed now.

She looks down suddenly, catches him watching, and stands abruptly. “Come on,” she says gruffly as she heads inside without another glance up. “Time for bed.”


End file.
